Nepgear
Nepgear is the cuddliest HG avatar~ Background Nepgear joined sometime in the middle of May 2015. She picked Nepgear to be her first avatar because she had just watched the Hyperdimension Neptunia Anime and thought of Nepgear as the cutest character. The Games While participating in the games, Nepgear tries to be as friendly and joyful as possible. She isn't usually the deadliest participant, but when she gets going, she can easily rack up 5 kills or more. Her first victory was in the 34th Top Nep Games. Up to date she has won 38 games. Gets Not long after joining the HG avafags she discovered that her sister, Neptune, also was an avatar and had been crowned the Empress for her luck of getting trips, quads and quints. Nepgear then realized that if she couldn't keep up with her sister, she would be a disgrace to the Nep family. While she has been successful on some of her gets, she tends to get a lot of 1offs. The anons tend to call Nepgear worstnep or shows her the Empressnep picture whenever Nepgear aims for more trips, quads or quints. Commander Nepgear On the 9th of June, Nepgear entered the 117th Dark Side Game. After getting further and further into the game, she was eventually the only one left besides Putin and some other avatars. It was stated in the thread if Nepgear were to slay Putin, she would save Russia. Nepgear then proceeds to kill Putin and become the new ' ' russian leader. Pokémon Master Nepgear traveled to Turkey for a week during her summer vacation. She didn't have access to 4chan while she were there and couldn't post pictures on 8chan. Due to being bored, she bought a pokémon game and played it while asking for tips from the other avatars(due to her never playing it before). She then began to grow interested in it, and returned as she announced herself as a Pokémon trainer. She then collected all 8 badges and became the Pokémon master. She currently has 3 pokémons in her party. Relationships NepNep/Neptune Neptune is Nepgear's older sister. Neptune seemed a little surprised the first time Nepgear arrived and probably got even more surprised when Nepgear won the Top Nep Games right after. They often interact with eachother in threads, however it's hard because they live in different timezones. Neptune always watch over Nepgear and prevents her from doing dumb or lewd stuff. Nepgear loves her sister very much. Endo Endo, or Handsome Endo as he calls himself, is Nepgear's unrelated big brother. He's always there to keep Nepgear in a good mood and to make her feel like she's welcome. Endo tends to become incredibly sad when Nepgear dies in a game. Nepgear is very fond of Endo. Ilya Ilya was Nepgear's cuddle partner. They always greet eachother with hugs or bodyslams as Nepgear calls it. Ilya and Nepgear often have small chats in the thread and interact in a really positive way. Nepgear lost a great friend when Ilya had to leave. Martin Martin is Nepgear's pet duck. He's relatively new and Nepgear adopted him after giving away her dank goat to Shorty and after her pet pig Morris died. Shorty Shorty is a very close friend of Nepgear and a fellow member of District 9. Shorty and Nepgear holds a secret at the moment... Rin Rin is Nepgear's cuddling-partner. Nepgear is very fond of Rin and she may be Nepgear's best friend in this community. Whenever Rin posts a cute picture, Nepgear tends to poke Rin's cheeks, which Rin at first didn't like, but soon grew to accept. There are a lot of other relationships to talk about, but there are too many to write them all here! Category:Avatars Category:Nep